


Bracelet Buddies

by TickingPocketWatches



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M, mckirk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-04-10 22:56:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4411091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TickingPocketWatches/pseuds/TickingPocketWatches
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off of a post I saw on Tumblr by 'partybarackisjnthrhousetonight' saying...</p><p>"Ooh a friendship bracelet!!! Oh my, it's silver, you really shouldn't have. Wait uh it's really tight.</p><p>"You're under arrest." "</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bracelet Buddies

In all honesty, Jim couldn't remember a time he felt as honored as he did at that very moment. His back pressed against his car, under a black pool of twinkling stars over his head, standing beside a man he swore would forever be his greatest friend. The only issue that Jim could pose as a problem was that he hadn't the slightest clue of who this man was. But seeing the shining sliver friendship bracelet that was being so graciously given to him- perhaps he did know him. Given that Jim had just left the local bar and knocked back more then his fair share of Liquor, it was probably natural to have a hazy mind when you were as wasted as he apparently was.

"Sir, you're under arrest with the charge of driving under the influence of alcohol and the destruction of private property." 

Jim heard the handsome man in blue say, but the words just couldn't seem to connect to the rational part of Jim's brain, but Lordy was this piece of beef looking fine!

Jim wasn't entirely sure if he said something to the man or not, he felt his mouth open and his vocal cords hum, but who would know? What ever he said, was worth it because- man, the dude looked hot when his eyes narrowed and his brow rose like that. 

"The hell-!? The destruction of this God damned mail box, son!" 

Jim frowned at the tone the man was expressing now. Damaged property? The hell was hotty talking about? Jim furrowed his brow and looked to the front of his car, his brow shooting up in surprise when it connected with his totaled front in.

Where the hell did that disfigured mailbox come from? And when did it become a permanent fixture to the hood of his car? Jim didn't know and the more he tried to think to remember, the more he brushed it off as something he would figure out later, like much sober later, because he couldn't get his brain to work right now. He blamed the steamy tall glass of mocha in front of him for that. 

"You must have hit your head harder then the paramedics are letting on." The man sighed with a shake of his head then added gruffly. "It's to early for this- Sir, turn around and put your hands behind your back."

Jim was still reeling at the mailbox in the front of his car to hear what the man had said, but before the dude could repeat, Jim burst into a side splitting laughter. 

Stunned, the mans eyes widened and gritted his teeth, as he contemplated the younger males hysteric outburst. 

"Sir-

"There's a mailbox in the front of my shitten car!" He could feel tears in his eyes at this point, but the more he thought about just that, the funnier that became as well. 

"Sir-

"Talk about receiving mail while on the road, man!" Jim never thought something could be so funny as it did right now. What the hell did he drink? Oh well, didn't matter. 

The man looked utterly disturbed now, but his features swiftly changed into stone cold professionalism. His voice roared over Jim's hysterical giggles, finally catching the younger mans full attention... Or as full as it could be at the moment.

"Sir, that's enough. Your under arrest and for all I care, you can ask your cell buddies tomorrow why the hell your in the poky. But right now, I'm hauling ass. Now-" he growled as he flipped the cuffs onto Jim's wrists. Jim watching with mild interest as he watched the hotty bark at his face. "You can start by wearing your brand spanking new bracelets and get into that damn car." He puffed and placed the second cuff to his wrist. Jim let his eyes drop from the crinkled up face to the added weight to his wrists. Staring at them as the man ushered him by the nape of his shirt collar to the mans fancy car with really tacky disco lights. 

But before he could open the back door and usher Jim inside, he was stopped by Jim giving him the most eye sparkling expression he ever saw on one of his victims face.

"Are you saying that I'm your best friend, cause, wow man, I've never been given a friendship bracelet before, this is sweet." Jim wailed with pure joy before he was roughly shoved into the back seat with the door slamming in his face. 

Jim sat there and let his eyes drift, following the figure around the car, before he heard the man say something about "damn kids." Then it all went black as he passed out from pure exhaustion? The over load of liquor? Who knew. He would have to ask his knew best friend later when he woke.

*end*

**Author's Note:**

> I'm just gonna casually post this here and hope for kudos and comments.;) thanks for reading!!!


End file.
